empire_and_unionfandomcom-20200213-history
New London
New London (HD 24064) Alliance of Independent Settlements Distance from Sol 862 ly System security rating 2/5 System civilian population 294,386 Number of assigned police squadrons: 16 Number of assigned naval squadrons: 4 System jump gate coordinates 40026145 Ascension 03 56 36 Declination +74 04 48 Stars in system (single-star system) HD 24064, 1.0 solar masses, 38.0 solar radii, metallicity -0.49 Fe/H, spectral class K0 Non-CHZ planets New London 1, 2988 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 537 days, semi-major axis 1.29 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.35, equilibrium temperature 970 K, uninhabited Non-CHZ moons New London 1 b, 1.4 Earth masses, 1.29 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 985 K, uninhabited New London 1 c, 1.23 Earth masses, 1.15 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 980 K, uninhabited New London 1 d, 1.02 Earth masses, 0.99 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 976 K, uninhabited New London 1 e, 0.65 Earth masses, 0.8 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 968 K, uninhabited CHZ planets New London 2, 1.65 Earth masses, 1.4 Earth radii, orbital period 15050 days, semi-major axis 19.05 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.03, equilibrium temperature 279 K, population 251,837 CHZ moons New London 2 b, 0.45 Earth masses, 0.69 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 250 K, uninhabited Jump Gate Station: Level 14, distance from jump gate 1.25 AU System Details New London is a shady AIS system that, despite not being a member of the Kepler Sector, is still as far out as some of the closer Kepler Sector systems. New London is known for being a center of UEO activities, especially drug dealing. Almost all the drugs and other controlled goods in the area come from this system. Trading in New London is almost impossible because of all the pirates, edgy drug dealers and smugglers, and occasional Asgardian or AIS assassins who are on the wrong side of the law, as well as the fact that there is almost no demand for normal, legally acquired trade goods, since so much of the necessary materials for daily life are smuggled into the system to avoid declaring drugs and other controlled commodities which also happen to be in the holds of most traders entering this system. If you come to this system, you should have a very powerful ship with a strong escort wing. Many pirates lurk just off the main spacelanes, and they can easily make quick strikes onto the spacelanes to attack unsuspecting traders who just happen to be passing by. A good tactic in this system is to keep an interceptor screen out to the sides of your main transport fleet, so that attacking pirates will be reduced in effectiveness because by the time they can get to your main transports, they will already have taken damage from your interceptor screen. Sometimes pirates will even decide to leave you alone if you have a powerful enough escort wing. This system is overall a miserable haven for criminals and other unsavory characters who want to have fun and harass other people. Category:Star Systems Category:Single-star Star Systems